


More than friends ( Michael x Jeremy)

by Galaxydragon69



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comfort, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, M/M, MCD, Michael Mell Needs a Hug, Michaelbeingcute, Michaelsleepingonthefloor, Stuttering Jeremy Heere, bmc, hurtcomfort, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxydragon69/pseuds/Galaxydragon69
Summary: Michael Mell and Jeremy Heere are Best friends, as they thought....
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 11
Collections: Be more chill





	1. Michael in the bathroom...Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy were just friends....as they thought...

Michael zipped his bag. Its another day at Middleborough high. He shoved his bag in his locker before walking into his math class. He shuffled to his seat, squeezing between chairs.  
He sat down next to Jeremy. '' Oh hi, Michael!'' Jemery exclaimed, high fiving Michael before going back to staring at nothing. Michael to his test and started to write. He was bored as hell but he wanted to impress his mothers.  
30 minutes passed. The bell rung. It echoed in everyone's ears. Michael quickly wrote something on a slither of paper. He gave to Jeremy as he ran out. Jeremy opened it. '' Meet me in the Bathroom- Michael <3'' Jeremy stared. 

He quickly put in his jeans pocket and went to eat lunch. '' Meet me in the bathroom... What for?'' Jeremy spoke, under his breath.  
Jeremy stood and line and got a pile of mash and peas on his tray. He scooped it up with a spoon and swirled it around before slowly eating it, hating the plain taste.   
He finishes his lunch and goes to the boy's bathroom. He found Michael, Looking at the mirror. '' Oh, H-hey Jeremy!'' said Michael, Blushing little. '' Hi, Michael.. Uh what did you call me in for?'' Jeremy asked, curious. 

Michael paused for a moment, building up courage. He took a deep breath. '' Jeremy?'' Michael said. '' Hm yeah?'' '' W-will you-g-go out with....me?'' Michael asked, turning pink. Jeremy stared.  
Michael started breaking down. He sobbed. '' I-im sorry I asked- I-it was a stupid idea!'' Michael sobbed. '' Hey Michael, I will go,'' Jeremy said, patting Michael on the back. 

R-really?'' He said, wiping his tears with his hoodie sleeve. '' Yeah! of Course, Michael!'' Jeremy said, lending his hand to Michael.


	2. Ice cold love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favourite gays together

'' T-thanks Buddy...'' Michael said, struggling to get up. There was silence. '' What t-time?'' Jeremy asked? '' at 7 at your place." Michael said, blushing. '' O-ok it's a date!'' The bell rang, It was time for English. They rushed out and headed to class. Their minds rushing with thoughts. Was this a reality? Was this a dream? They didn't care. They sloped down in their class. Michael's head was buzzing. Was this Furry really his date? He had a crush on him since the 7th grade, When he made Jeremy wear a pink puffy dress, He felt an overwhelming crush. 

Hours passed, It was the end of the day. The bell rung finally and students came rushing out, Struggling to squeeze past passing students. Jeremy stayed close to Michael. He held hands. They rushed out The front door and hopped into Michael's P.T Cruiser. Jeremy sat in the Back seat while Michael drove. ''Michael, can we stop at 7/11? '' '' Sure, I was kinda sad when they discontinued Kiwi-strawberry flavour tho?'' Michael said, solemnly.

'' YEAH, WHY DID THEY CANCEL ORANGE BUT NOT BANANA?!'' Jeremy, Yelled in rage, crossing his arms. '' I know...No likes banana...'' Michael said, taking a sharp turn. '' Aight, We're Here,'' Michael says opening the door. He started to walk. '' WAIT MICHAEL.'' Jeremy cried. Michel turned around. '' Oh shit Im sorry Jeremy!'' Michael screamed, running back to the car. He opened the door. '' Man, you are forgetful...'' Jeremy said, laughing '' Not as forgetful when you forgot to change out of your pyjamas.'' Michael said. Jeremy blushed. They walked into the store. An overwhelming smell overpowered them The smell of underpaid employees and Strawberry slush. 

They walked in. '' I'll get a Strawberry and Micha over here wants a-'' Jeremy says. '' A-a Blue raspberry...''


	3. Crying over a disney death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael get slushies and cry over a fictional character's demise.

The girl sighs. She gets 2 large cups and fills them with both raspberry and strawberry. '' Aight that will be $4.'' Michael slides the money and a discount. '' Employees discount?'' The girl says monotone. She takes it. '' your total is $3.50.'' She says before handing the ice-cold slushies to them. '' Wow, Michael I didn't know you were an employee?'' Jeremy asked. Michael slurps his slush. '' Yunno what will be cool?'' Michael asks, taking another sip. '' What?'' Jeremy asked confused. '' If we got a trampoline but it was a ball pit?'' Michael said. '' But what is the purpose of a ball pit trampoline? The balls will go flying!'' Jeremy muttered. '' But what if we put a Zamboni underneath!'' Michael says, opening the car door. '' What's the point of a Zamboni trampoline?''

'' Yunno when you said the balls will go flying? '' Michael said, slurping his slushie cup once again. '' yah?'' Jeremy said, shuffling to get the other side of the car. '' Well if we put the Zamboni underneath will catch it!'' Michael said enthusiastic '' And the Zamboni will feed it back to ball pit!'' Jeremy said. '' It's genius!'' Michael said. Michael put his foot on the gas and took a sharp turn, almost spilling his slush. They reach Jeremy's house. Jeremy opens the door. Michael walks and heads for Jeremy's room. It smelt of burnt incense. Jeremy turned on his old school tv. '' What movie should we watch?'' Michael asked. '' I dunno you're the guest?'' Jeremy said. '' It's your house?'' Michael said. Jeremy sighed and picked a random movie. The lion king.

He put in the VHS. The movie started to play. They jump into Jeremy's bed, getting comfy. They heard Jeremy's dad walk up the stairs and open the door. '' Hey, Jeremy are you with a girl?'' Jeremy's dad asks. Michael peeks his head out. '' Oh hi Michael...'' He said. '' Anyways I brought snacks. '' He said handing them some toast. '' Thank's dad but please...please wear pants,'' Jeremy said, flushed. '' Ok, Sergent! '' He said, saluted before walking out, closing the door. They look at the plate. There's just one piece of toast. They were hungry, desperate for the toast. Michael grabs the toast while Jeremy was reaching for it. Their hands meeting. Michael blushed. Michael let's go. Hours sped by seconds. Then there was the infamous scene. Mufasa hanging off the cliff, clinging on for his life. Scar Meets him. He lends his paw to Mufasa. '' Long lives the king.'' Scar says, letting go. 

He tumbles to the ground. He's dead. '' Michael started to cry into Jeremy's shirt. '' It's ok Michael,'' Jeremy said, patting Michael's back.


	4. fell in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy accidentally trips into Michael's arms...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This is incredibly fluffy and cute!  
> You might get diabetes from looking at it. Be warned.

While consoling Michael Jeremy started to cry. He wipes his tears. '' Im sorry it's just when I saw you crying I started to cry. '' Jeremy said, sobbing. Michael hugged him for comfort. Michael's red hoodie engulfed Jeremy's face but he didn't mind. Michael sank deeper into the foam mattress. Jeremy spotted a stray plushie. It was a Pikachu plushie, bright and yellow. He reached for it but fell out of the bed and landed with a thud. Michael looked over. '' Haha dumbass! Just kidding, are you all right?'' Michael said reaching his hand. '' Yeah, I'm alright...'' Jeremy said, handing Michael the plushie. Michael blushed. Jeremy climbed into bed. Michael clung to the plushie and continued to watch the movie.

30 minutes pass. Jeremy gets up to get a glass of water. Michael is standing in the middle of the floor, trying to get rid of his leg cramps Jeremy walks to the door but suddenly... He trips of an empty coke bottle, tripping him instantly. He soars through the air briefly before going towards Michael. He sticks the landing...while holding onto Michaels's shoulders. Michael blushed. They stared into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do. Without thinking, Michael leaned forward, Kissing Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy was taken aback and shocked but started to melt into the kiss. He closed his eyes blushing. 

He grabs Michael's waist, pulling them closer. A few minutes pass before breaking the kiss. Jeremy started to blush. His heart was pounding. '' W-wow that was nice...'' Jeremy said, stuttering. Michael smiled softly. He wanted this for so long yet it doesn't feel real. Was this a dream? Michael started to feel sleepy and fell on the floor.


	5. Packing it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael have a picnic.

'' Hey, Michel you ok? '' Jeremy said. Michael opened his eyes. He saw Jeremy standing over him. '' H-huh? '' Michael muttered, confused.'' You were asleep for a whole hour! '' Jeremy said, slightly smiling. '' What I-? '' Michael stammered, lifting himself off the floor. His hair was messy and glasses crooked. '' What's the time?'' Michael asked, still sleepy. '' Uh... around 11pm? '' Jeremy said, holding up his phone. 

'' Oh, shit!'' '' I gotta go to sleep! '' Michael said, running at full speed into the bed. Jeremy sighed as he flipped the switch off and shut off the tv before going to bed. The next day comes along. It was Saturday. Michael woke up. '' Yo what time it is Jerbear?'' Michael said, giggling, poking Jeremy. He was asleep. '' N-not Now f-five more m-minutes. '' Jeremy stuttered. 

He checked Jeremy's phone. 10 am. '' Its 10 am...'' Michael muttered. Jeremy sprung up. '' Say what now?'' Michael was startled but answered. '' 10 am? '' '' Its the perfect time... '' Jeremy said, jumping up and down. '' For what dude y-your low-key freaking me out!'' Michael said. '' A PERFECT TIME FOR A PICNIC. '' Jeremy said opening the curtains, to reveal bright sunlight shining through the window. '' AHHHH DUDE IT BURNS!'' Michael said, shielding his eyes from the giant flame ball. Michael closed them.

'' So you down?'' Jeremy asked. '' HELL YAH. '' Michael said. Michael went downstairs to the kitchen. Jeremy followed. '' Dude what are you...doing?'' Jeremy asked. Michael was spreading peanut butter and marshmallow fluff on two sides of grain bread. '' I DUNNO BUT"S IT'S GONNA TASTE DELICIOUS! '' Michael said, proudly. Jeremy rolled his eyes, smiling. '' Should I bring Reese's pieces or is that too much? '' Michael said, slapping the two pieces together. '' Sure bring them...'' Jeremy said, packing some orange Capri suns.

Michael wrapped the sandwiches in a ziplock bag and placed them into the basket.


	6. sandwiches and trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael to the park to have a picnic. They start to have an existential crisis...

Jeremy grabbed the basket while Michael slipped on some vans shoes and a black shirt. '' Michael... Ya ready?'' Jeremy said. Michael nodded, not saying a word. They swung open the door. 15 minutes later they arrive. The clouds are consuming the sky and the local hobo is smoking pot on the bench. Michael sighed as they walked into the park. Michel managed to find a nice spot on a hill. The grass luscious and green.

Jeremy put down the basket. '' Yo dude like have you ever considered are life is like.... a simulation...?'' Michael said. '' I...guess,'' Jeremy said, unpacking. '' It will explain a lot of stuff. Like how we met or why mountain dew red suddenly got cancelled.'' Michael said, reaching for a Caprisun. '' True...'' '' What if we aren't even real?'' Jeremy said, fidgeting. '' What if we were in a coma and everything is just a dream.'' '' What if we are hallucinating and we're actually in a dodgy alley eating garbage...'' Michael said.

Michael unzipped the bag and grabbed a sandwich. He started to feel a bit pessimistic so he decided to lighten up the conversation. '' If you could have a superpower what will it be?'' Michael said. '' Probably telekinesis. Cause I can look at myself and I can fly or some shit...'' Jeremy said. '' I'll probably choose telekinesis too I dunno...'' They heard thunder. Rain dripped down their backs. They went under the tree to stay out of the rain. '' Man, that came out of no-where,'' Michael said. 'Jeremy wanted to make a coming-out joke but his lips stayed sealed. Suddenly they hear a voice.


	7. Why are you karen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael get confronted by an entitled Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't support Karen behaviour. Be happy being yourself cuties! :3 also this is a joke chapter. Not completely canon.

'' EXCUSE ME!'' A middle-aged lady walks up to them. She has blonde hair, cut short, brown coming from the roots. She sported Hideous oversized red sunglasses. She wore a basic visor and a floral pattern dress with sandals. She had a little kid, innocently sucking on a lollipop. '' Yeah?'' Jeremy said. '' YOU ARE SHOWING HOMOSEXUAL BEHAVIOUR IN FRONT OF KIDS!'' Karen said. Michael tried to hold his laugh but it was no use. '' WHAT'S SO FUNNY?'' Karen asked, getting angry, lusting for blood. '' Well, it's just saying WE are showing homosexual behaviour when YOU is literally in the middle of pride?'' 

Karen looks around. They are rainbows everywhere. hundreds of flags waved. Karen's fragile ego started to crumble seeing other people happy and being themselves. '' YOU ARE UNDER CITIZENS ARREST!'' Karen said. Jeremy decides to say something. '' F-for what?'' Jeremy said. '' B-being ourselves?'' Karen was stumped. '' The o-only one committing a c-crime is you...'' Jeremy stuttered. '' WHAT IS IT THEN!'' Karen said, filling up with entitlement. '' H-harassment, c-child neglect, y-you just knocked a child over on their bike...'' Jeremy said, twiddling his thumbs. Karen's ego started to crumble like an old building. She shot out the second biggest threat she could hold. '' IM POSTING THIS TO MY FACEBOOK MOM GROUP!'' Jeremy whispered to Michael. '' D-dude is this really happening?'' '' Karen heard.

''YOU'RE SPREADING THE GAY AGENDA!'' Karen screamed. Michael played along. '' Yes, we will sacrifice your children and worship satan just because of who we like...'' Michael said. He was getting bored and wanted to go home. '' STOP BEING GAY!'' Karen screamed, losing confidence. '' You stop being straight then?'' Michael said, confused. '' I can stop being straight!'' Karen said. '' Well, we can't stop being gay?'' Michael said, getting tired. Karen admitted defeat. '' Let's go home, Im tired,'' Jeremy said. They got up and left. Karen laid on wet ground, sobbing.


End file.
